Angels vs Devils
by ultimateanimefreako
Summary: Names differ. When Arine killed the devil in the between world between heaven and hell .... what happened....?
1. Chapter 1 : Flash Back

SKIP CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!1

Go straight to chpater 2!!!!!

**THE REAL STORY BEGINS IN CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: please review to me or send me a mail on _how_ to add another chapter....**

* * *

Angels : Devils

Chapter 1 : _Flash Back_

**Legend says that if an angel falls in love with a devil, they'll both die. A new, although similar legend is about to occur…**

The gateway to _**the between **_heaven and hell was ahead of Arine and Bells.

"Arine, Look! The gate," Bells shouted with excitement.

"Let's go," Arine shouted the same way Bells did, with excitement. Arine and Bells flapped their wings and headed straight to the gate speedily.

**CRASH!!! **_As usual… Bells crashed… again… _Arine thought.

"OW!" Bells groaned loudly. "I've _got_ to stop doing that!"

Arine just chuckled quietly so Bells wouldn't hear and landed softly beside Bells, helping Bells get up. Once Bells got up the headed back straight to the gate at a normal speed this time.

When they got there a man that guarded the gate asked kindly, "going to _the between_?"

Bells and Arine just grinned ear to ear and nodded, just like when they started to learn how to be angels young.

The guard frowned a little with a serious face and gave them a warning, "Now don't stay up late outside. Those **devils** been shown late at night recently." The time he said "**devils**" he had this sickening tone to it.

Arine answered seriously but with a hint of kindness in it, "Yes sir" like a soldier.

Bells stared at Arine while Arine looked at bells and the guard back and forth, trying to make Bells notice to do the same thing she was doing.

And Bells noticed, she answered "Yes sir" just like Arine.

Once the guard heard that he went back to his kind smile, he opened the gates and Bells went right in, marching like a soldier.

"Be careful," The man smiled with warmth, which was the last smile she saw from him.

Arine gave back a smile and disappeared once she stepped foot out the gate…

* * *

Arine and Bells landed in a middle of a field, which was the park. It was morning and the weather was warm and cool.

Bells asked, "Can we fly here?"

"Yeah"… Arine took out a piece of note from her pocket, "Aunt Marine lives in…" She read it in her thoughts then stashed back into her pocket. "Follow meeee!!!!!" Arine took off continuing the e in me. Bells followed happily trying to get to her.

Once they got there Aunt Marine welcomed them and gave the tour of the house. It was nice, white and tidy.

When Arine and Bells were finished unpacking, they pleaded Aunt Marine if the could play in the park they landed earlier. And after all the pleading, she let them go.

Arine and Bells took a **very **_**long **_time playing in the park.

* * *

please review.... if you want......

oh... yeah!!! i forgot... pleases explain to me how to add another chapter!!!! PLEASE AND THANKZ!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Present

**ME:please enjoy!!!!**

**Don:aren't you going to explian _it_?**

**me:...**

**don:*chiiii***

**me:ok! OKKK!!!... Arine is kyouko...**

**don:and?**

**me:Bells is that girl... waht her name again?...**

**don:i don't know.... why should i know...**

**that girl their talking about: hey!!!!rude much!!!!!**

**me: anyways... back to the story!!!!! oh! and .... DISCLAIMER**

**don; do u even _know _what that means?**

**me: hmp! yeah! of- of course!!!!**

**don:....**

**me: o-ok..... im guessing....**

**don: (tries not to luagh)**

**me: ....**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Present

Arine and Bells laid on the meadow of flowers exhausted. While they laid there relaxing the thought of what happened recently since the first came here. And once the went back to reality, they both looked up at the sky and noticed the sky turned dark blue. And by that they knew it was getting late. A full bright circle called _moon _shared it's bright light to let them be able to look at the things around them.

All of a sudden a sound came out of nowhere… CRASH!!!! The crash were sounds of metals and objects being clanged together. Then a sound of laughter filled the air.

"We… should head back." Arine looked at Bells worriedly.

"Y-yeah..." Bells agreed with a shiver in her voice.

The two angels stood up slowly trying not to make any noise. Ready to spread their angelic wings, a young man that looked a bit older than they were, appeared in front of them.

The young man had silky silver hair pony tailed. He wore a long dark coat with his dark blue shirt unbuttoned on the top gleaming his bear chest. He had many jewelry on, but what caught Arine' s sight was hi earring, it hold the color red.

Remembering all the things that happened to her from one thing bought pain in her face. And by the time she shook it a way she saw Bells and that _**devil**_ right in front of each other. Breathing in each others scent. Both smiling while the devil looked at her as her eyes were closed.

Again, another noise came from behind, he flinched and leaned closer to Bells, "Let's meet again." At that he flew away. Back to where he came from.

Bells stared into the sky with loving eyes while Arine looked at her frightfully.

Arine's View

I opened my eyes heavily and found Bells futon empty. I looked around and I was sure she went somewhere and I knew exactly.

I laid back to bed but didn't sleep. I just pretended.

A few minutes later, I heard silent noises for what seemed minutes. Then all of a sudden I felt someone whisper to me, "I'm sorry Arine." I did not flutter my eyes open. I just kept them shut so it seemed I was asleep.

I waited a few more minutes until I heard a steady breathing of sleeping.

I sat up and saw Bells asleep. I was right she went to _**him.**_

_I have to do something or she'll end up like…. *gulp* … _**me….**

The next night I made sure she had something to do that would keep her busy and forget that she was suppose to meet him. I had a feeling they would plan it. From how Bells acted impatience for the day to quickly end.

As an angel I traced the aura that still lingered from last night. I found my self in a tower. The tower looked brokered up, lost in a war. I ignored that and found the strongest feeling was the roof.

When I reached the roof I found _**him **_on the roof.

He was staring at the floor with something written on it, "**Eris and Bells**". I smiled faintly the thought of Bells writing it. But it vanished as once it thought that she was doing that for that devil _**Eris. **_

* * *

please review!!!!!

**PS: is there an easier way of adding a chapter? do i always have to upload a doc. and then go to the chapter thingy and add a chapter form the doc. i just uploaded?... **

**that was long exlpaining it!!!!!**

**but u probabaly don't get it...**

**but those who do please answer my quest....!!!!!**


End file.
